


Heartbeats

by mickyy



Series: oh how things have changed [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, Dark!Percy, Gen, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), definitely dark, kind of sadism???, like not even violent it's just possibly super disgusting, possibly too dark for younger viewers, there's graphic stuff, this dude seriously needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: Percy knows things are different. Now it's time to find out justhowdifferent.
Series: oh how things have changed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	Heartbeats

Percy held his focus until Orestes stopped writhing. 

Back in Ancient Greece, he and his sister had killed their mother to avenge their father. Here in modern times, Orestes was tearing New York apart looking for his father, Agamemnon. Personally, Percy liked it when New York was intact, so he decided to do something about it. Finding him wasn’t hard—since Tartarus, Percy was drawn to people who’d come back from the dead like there was some sort of internal GPS telling him where they were nearby. 

Killing him was even easier. Orestes was in an alley, threatening some guy dressed in a black hoodie who undoubtedly thought he was some sort of badass until the Ancient Greek Underworld-escapee, who was built like the lovechild of Ares and Dwayne The Rock Johnson, decided to use him as a punching bag. With his back turned, he was vulnerable. Percy whacked him over the head with the butt of his sword so he dropped the other guy, who fled faster than probably even Hermes could’ve.

Orestes growled something about puny annoyances and started to advance, but he stopped when Percy decided it was time for him to. His heartbeat was strong, and Percy used it against him. He was a lot less threatening when he was frozen in place by his own blood. Percy _needed_ to find out what this power could do so he could avoid hurting the people he loved. He decided to raise the temperature of his blood. That oughta help his research. His face got red first, then his neck, fists, and finally the rest of him. At some point, his skin started to make a sizzling noise. He might’ve cried out, if he could open his mouth. Percy let him go when he caught the first glimpse of bone beneath the festering, melting, boiled skin. 

Orestes fell to the ground wordlessly, twitching and heaving and whimpering. There was an enraged shout from the entrance to the alley. Agamemnon charged, dead-set on avenging his son. 

Percy smirked and found his heartbeat.


End file.
